ARIGATO
by Kuro Mie MI
Summary: Aku lupa seperti apa hidup itu, yang aku ketahui hidup itu hanya untuk memandang keluar sana, menatap hamparan cahaya dan tak dapat meraihnya./"Tch, aku tak butuh kasihan darimu, simpan saja untuk orang lain."/Tidak selamanya semua akan berjalan sesuai kehendak kita../arigato membuatku mencintaimu, ya aku sangat mencintaimu, aneh yah./


Disclamer: selalu jadi milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Pairing: SakuSasu

Warning: TYPO, diksi jelek, CERITA JELEK, AU, DSB kekurangan yang lain

DLDR

**ARIGATO BY MIURA MIHARU **

**Selamat membaca**

**Jangan lupa **_**review**_** yah.**

Konoha, apa yang langsung terbesit dipikiranmu saat mendengar nama itu?

Kota padat yang dipenuhi penduduk? Kota yang tak pernah tidur? Kota yang selalu macet? Atau kau tak berpikir apa-apa tentang kota itu?.

Ya, jika seperti pertanyaan yang terakhir yang kau pikirkan, maka pikiranmu sama denganku.

Aku lupa seperti apa hidup itu, yang aku ketahui hidup itu hanya untuk memandang keluar sana, menatap hamparan cahaya dan tak dapat meraihnya.

Terkadang banyak sekali rasa iri meringkuk di sudut hatiku, iri pada mereka yang bisa tertawa lepas di luar sana, sedangkan aku? Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya tertawa, miris sekali bukan?

Terlahir dengan hati yang tidak normal membuatku menghabiskan sepuluh tahun di tempat ini, sendirian.

Mereka, orangtuaku hanya sibuk dengan urusan mereka, menganggapku beban dan sebuah aib karena terlahir dengan penyakit ini.

Tak pernahku lihat mereka mengunjungiku, hanya sesekali kakakku yang datang untuk melihat kondisiku, kondisi yang tak pernah berkembang.

Tak pernah dan tak akan pernah, aku sudah pasrah. Jiwaku berontak ingin keluar dari raga ini, ingin cepat pergi dari dunia ini, mungkin di dunia lain nanti akan lebih baik buatku.

Ku tatap mobil yang berlalu lalang di luar sana, ingin rasanya aku pergi ke tempat itu, berbicara dengan orang banyak, dan bukanya harus duduk di kursi roda sialan ini.

"Sasuke." aku memutar bola mata bosan, kemudian ku tengokan kepalaku menatap sosok gadis bersurai merah jambu dengan manik emerald yang sedikit menyipit, **tersenyum **kearahku.

_Dress_ putihnya sedikit bergoyang saat dia mulai berlari kearah ku.

"Ada apa?" ucapku ketus.

Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya "Tidak perlu seketus itu kan." gerutunya.

Entah apa itu, sesuatu seperti sedang menggelitik perutku saat melihat tingkahnya itu.

"Lagian, ngapain sih, kesini terus, kamu sangat mengganggu tahu gak?" ujarku seraya membuang muka.

"Kenapa memangnya? Akukan hanya ingin mengunjugi Bibi Tsunade." ia berusaha menyangkal.

"Bohong, kalau hanya ingin bertemu dengan Bibimu, kenapa kau pake acara kemari segala?" ejek ku.

Ia tersenyum tulus "Masih belum bisa menerimaku yah?" ujar gadis itu seraya tertunduk lesuh.

Aku hanya diam, mungkin terlalu lama dalam kesendirian membuatku tak bisa menerima orang lain.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu kok."

Sama seperti kemarin, dan kemarinya lagi, alasan yang sama 'Aku hanya ingin melihat keadanmu'

"Tch, aku tak butuh kasihan darimu, simpan saja untuk orang lain." desisku tajam.

Sekilas ku lihat wajahnya sedih, namun cepat-cepat ia ganti dengan keceriaan.

"_Baka_, untuk apa aku kasihan dengan orang sedingin kau, tidak aku sama sekali tidak merasa kasihan." kilahnya.

"Hn, terserah." ujarku.

"Hm, baiklah, ayo kita jalan-jalan!" ajaknya.

Aku menatapnya bingung, sebenarnya dia mau apa sih?.

"Aku lihat kau terus saja memandang keluar jendela, kau pasti ingin menghirup udara bebaskan, bukan masker oksigen itu, ataupun bukan bau obat seperti ini"

Mataku membulat tak percaya, ia memperhatikanku? Kenapa? Padahal Orangtua, Kakak, bahkan siapapun tak ada yang peduli akan hal tersebut, tak ada yang peduli denganku.

"Sudah, jangan banyak melamun, nanti keburu ada suster dan aku disuruh pergi ke tempat terkutuk itu lagi." gadis itu mendorog kursi rodaku dengan cepat, mendorongku masuk ke dalam sebuah lift.

Eh tadi dia bilang tempat terkutuk? Hahah lucu sekali mungkinkah tempat terkutuk itu adalah ruangan dokter Tsunade?, rasanya aku geli sendiri mendengar kata-kata 'Tempat terkutuk' separah itu kah?

Aku sadar mungkin kini aku tengah tersenyum, senyum yang mungkin pertama kali ku torehkan, dan itu karena gadis merah muda ini.

Xxx

Sakura terus mendorong kursi rodaku, mendorongnya hingga kami tiba di sebuah taman kecil yang berada di belakang rumah sakit tersebut.

"Eefm." ku hirup nafas dalam-dalam, rasanya sangat menyenangkan melakukan itu disini, menghembuskan, kemudian menghirup kembali, sejuk sekali.

"Hahahah, pertama kali keluar yah? Bagaiman rasanya? Sejukkan? Ini tempat _favorit_ ku loh" gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya berbaring dirumput.

"Sejukkan Sasuke efmm." gadis itu menghirup dalam-dalam oksigen yang ada.

"Hn."

"Heheheh, kau tau Sasuke, dulu aku mengalami hal yang sama denganmu, terkekang, sampai akhirnya aku putus harapan dan pergi meninggalkan semuanya, dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" tiba-tiba ia menatapku intens.

Aku menggelengkan kepala "Kenapa aku harus tahu." ketusku lagi.

"Huh, yasudah." ia kembali menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahah." aku tertawa geli melihat gadis itu,"Iya maaf, apa yang terjadi?" entah kenapa tiba-tiba kata-kata itu muncul sendiri keluar dari bibirku.

"Aku menyesal, saat aku merasa sendirian dan terbuang, harusnya aku sadar, aku bukan terbuang, tapi berusaha membuang diriku sendiri, sama sepertimu." ia menatapku selidik.

"Kau tak mengerti Sakura, kau tak akan pernah tahu sampai kau merasakanya, mere.."

"Shtt" ia menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirku.

"Aku tahu, aku tak ingin kau melakukan hal yang sama denganku, aku tahu kau kesepian, tapi bukan mau mereka mencampakanmu, di luar sana, mereka berusaha untukmu, agar kau tetap hidup, dan disini, kau berusaha untuk meninggalkan mereka." gadis itu menatapku prihatin.

"Memang apa yang mereka lakukan di luar sana? Sesibuk itukah? Bukankah Uchiha kaya raya?" bentakku.

"Tidak selamanya semua akan berjalan sesuai kehendak kita, Uchiha Corp mengalami masalah keuangan tiga bulan ketika memasukanmu ke sini, kau lup.."

"Bohong." selaku.

"Memang dari awal mereka tak mau menjengukku, menemaniku, kau bicara seperti itu karena di suruh mereka kan." tuduhku.

Gadis itu tersenyum miris "Apa benar begitu? Seminggu setelah kau tinggal di rumah sakit ini, mereka mengunjungimu, tapi kau merengek ingin pulang, oleh sebab itu dokter menyuruh untuk sementara waktu kau jangan dikunjungi dulu, itu sebabnya pada awalnya mereka tak mengunjungimu."

"Aku tak percaya." aku tetap bersikukuh pada pendirianku kalau mereka membuangku, aku yakin mereka membuangku, aku dianggap aib yang harus disembunyikan, dan dihilangkan.

"Sasuke, kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya gadis itu.

Aku diam seribu bahasa, tak menjawab, tak bergeming.

"Ku mohon percayalah, jangan lakukan hal yang sama denganku" ia memegang kedua pipiku menatap kedua _onyx_ku dalam.

'Deg.' jantungku berdetak kencang, _emerald_nya menatapku begitu dalam, tak terbesit sedikitpun kebohongan disana.

Seketika aku mengguk, entak kenapa hatiku mempercayainya, mempercayai gadis yang baru ku kenal dalam dua hari belakangan ini.

"Kau janji harus tetap hidup, kau harus hidup, operasi itu besok kan?" ia mengengam tanganku seolah menaruh harapan untukku.

Aku mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Ini, hadiah kecil dariku.." ia menaruh sebuah benda di tanganku.

Aku menatap sebuah batu _emerald_ berbentuk hati di tanganku itu, kemudian ku tatap dia.

"Itu hatiku, untukmu, kau harus memilikinya dan tetap hidup." titahnya, akupun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ingat Sasuke, walau kemungkinan itu kecil, kau harus berjuang dan tetap hidup." ia menatapku penuh harap.

"Hn." balasku.

Langit kini sudah orange, matahari telah di ambang batasnya, perlahan turun dari singgahsananya, Sakura gadis itu menyenderkan kepalanya dikursi roda milikku.

"Huaaa, cepat sekali sudah mau malam, aku harus segera pulang, ayoku antar." gadis itu bediri dari posisinya semula, kemudian mulai mendorong kursi rodaku, entah lelah atau apa, tiba-tiba pandanganku memburam, ku rasa aku akan ambruk disini, tapi aku benar-benar tak dapat menahannya.

Xxx

Jantungku berdegup kencang, aku merasa sangat takut, operasi akan diadakan sebentar lagi, ditambahlagi tak ada gadis itu? Kemana dia?

Ku tatap batu _emerald_ yang berada di tanganku, ku genggam erat batu itu "Sakura, apa aku bisa?" gumamku seraya menenggelamkan batu itu di dadaku.

"_Ohayou_ Sasuke." sapa seorang suster "Sudah siap?" lanjutnya.

"Hn." jawabku singkat.

"Tunggu sebentar yah." kemudian suser itu memasangkan beberapa alat di tubuhku, dan segea keluar dari ruanganku.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, suster itu masuk kembali dengan beberapa petugas lain, mereka mendorong tempat tidur singleku keluar dari ruangan itu, bersamaan dengan aku yang terbaring di atasnya.

Mataku menatap sesosok gadis bersurai merah muda berdiri di sudut koridor, dengan baju yang serupa dengan kemarin, _dress_ putih bersih, ia berdiri menatapku, tanganya terangkat, berbetuk kepalan, bibirnya bergerak membentuk beberapa kata '_ganbate'_ itulah yang terbaca olehku.

Aku tersenyum menatapnya, kemudian setelah itu diriku sudah tak dapat melihatnya karena sudah berada di ruang operasi tersebut.

Xxx

Mataku tak bisa menangkap apapun, hanya kegelapan, apa aku gagal?

Hatiku terus bertanya tanya, mungkinkah aku sudah mati?

Seketika aku merasakan beberapa suara memanggil namaku, suara merdu yang tak asing bagiku?, aku juga merasakan ada genggaman hangat yang terus mendekat erat tanganku.

Perlahan aku mulai bisa menangkap cahaya, buram. Ku kerjapkan berulangkali _onyx_ku, menyesuaikan dengan sekitar.

Menangkap bayangan tiga orang yang sangat ku kenal, ketiga orang itu tampak sangat khawatir, mutiara bening menghiasi pipi mereka.

"_Kaa-san._" ku panggil seorang wanita yang menggengam erat seraya menggelamkan kepalanya di tanganku.

Otomatis ketiga orang itu menatapku, senyum mengembang di wajah mereka.

"Sasuke." pangil suara merdu _Kaa-san_.

"_Otouto."_ seorang lelaki dengan garis tegas di bawah matanya berjalan kearahku, mengacak rambutku pelan.

_Kaa-san_ seketika langsung memelukku "Kau selamat Sasuke, kau sembuh, Sasuke, maafkan kami, maaf.." ujar _Kaa-san_ masih terisak.

Aku diam dalam pelukan hangatnya, inilah yang ku rindukan, sudut bibirku terangakat.

"Maafkan aku _Kaa-san._" ujarku.

_Too-san_ kini berjaan kearah kami, dengan wajah tegasnya ia tersenyum teduh kearah ku "Itu baru anak Ayah." ujarnya.

Aku membalas senyumnya.

_Kaa-san_ melepaskan pelukanya dariku, membantuku untuk duduk.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya _Kaa-san_ perhatian.

"Aku baik-baik saja." ujarku meyakinkan.

"Tok, tok, tok." terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarku, Itachi kakakku segera membukakan pintu itu.

Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut pirang dikuncir dua masuk.

"Maaf mengganggu." ujarnya singkat.

"Ada apa Tsunade-_sama_?" tanya _Too-san._

"Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan hasil laporan terakhir tentang Sasuke." ujarnya seraya menyerahkan map biru itu pada _Too-san._

"Kalau begitu aku permisi." lanjutnya, seraya melangkahkan kaki hendak keluar.

"Tunggu." cegahku.

Ia menatapku binggung "Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan keponakan mu, dimana dia?" tanyaku.

Ia menatapku heran "Keponakan?" ulangnya.

_Too-san, kaa-san,_ dan Itachi-_nii_ hanya menatap kami berdua bergantian, tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ku.

"Iya, seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang selalu memakai _dress_ putih, dia mengaku sebagai keponakanmu."

Matanya membulat, dan setelah itu menjadi sayu "Mungkin kau salah, tak mungkin dia keponakanku." kilah Tsunade.

Aku sedikit binggung juga, apa gadis itu berbohong padaku?.

"Sakura, keponakanku satu-satunya" lanjut Tsunade.

"Iya, gadis itu Sakura." aku yakin itu memang nama gadis itu.

"Tidak mungkin kau bertemu denganya, kau pasti salah Sasuke." kilahnya lagi.

"Tidak, tiga hari lalu aku bertemu denganya saat kau membawaku ke ruanganmu, dia duduk di sebuah sofa coklat. Dan setelah hari itu, keesokannya ia kesini, berbincang-bincang sedikit denganku, sampai aku menyuruhnya pulang. Dan kemarin ia bahkan membawaku ke taman belakang. Lalu tadi pagi aku melihatnya menyemangatiku dari sudut koridor ruang operasi, tak mungkin aku salah!" aku mengingat-ingat kenangan beberapa hari belakangan ini bersama denganya.

Tsunade menitihkan airmata, aku bingung kenapa ia malah menangis?, aneh.

_Kaa-san_ menepuk-nepuk pundak Tsunade pelan.

"Kau tahu..." ia memandangku sekejap seraya menarik nafas dalam "Sakura sudah tiada" lanjutnya.

Mataku membulat sempurna "Bagaimana mungkin?" gumamku.

"Gadis itu, kehilangan senyumanya sejak kecil, lahir tanpa ginjal, mengharuskanya menjalani hidup di rumah sakit, ia selalu bersikap dingin pada siapapun, di sisi lain ia sangat membutuhkan siapapun yang mau mendengar keluh kesahnya."

Aku mendengarkan Tsunade bercerita tentang gadis itu.

"Ia tak memiliki orang tua sejak lahir, menambah kegelapan hatinya. Sama sepertimu ia ingin segera mati, ia tak punya harapan hidup." airmata Tsunade semakin deras.

"Ia selalu bertanya _'Kapan Tuhan akan membawaku pergi?'_, terus dan terus. Sampai suatu hari Tuhan mengambil nyawanya, saat hendak melakukan rutinitasnya ke tempat yang ia sebut _'Tempat terkutuk' _tiba-tiba saja ia jatuh, ku pikir hannya pingsan ternyata ia telah pergi"

Tsunade mengambil jeda untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Darah segar mengalir keluar dari hidungnya, menetes ke _dress _putih yang ia kenakan, wajahya pucat kebiruan, sekujur tubuhnya dingin." Tsunade menyeka airmatanya yang menggenagi kantung matanya.

"Sama seperti mu, ia menjalani hidup disini selama sepuluh tahun, dari lahir, di tempat ini, di ruangan ini."

Mataku membulat sempurna, di ruangan ini gadis itu menglami penderitaan yang sama dengan ku.

"Seminggu setelah kepergianya kau masuk dan menempati ruangan ini." lanjutnya.

"Ku pikir hanya aku, ternyata benar dia masih di sekitar sini."Tsunade tersenyum menatap sekililingnya.

"Kalau kau melihatnya lagi, tolong sampaikan padanya, aku sudah baik-baik saja, pergilah, ini bukan tempat yang cocok untukmu!" lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi." segera setelah itu, Tsunade keluar dari ruangan ku.

Aku masih diam, mengingat-ingat beberapa hari yang ku alami bersamanya, rasanya masih belum bisa percaya jika dia telah tiada, lalu dengan siapa aku berbicara hey sakura?.

Perlahan ku rasakan mataku basah, segera saja ku lap, tapi setelah itu basah kembali, tangisku pecah, tangis dalam diam, tangis pertamaku mungkin.

_Kaa-san, _dan _Too-san,_ membelai bahuku pelan, ku rogoh kantung baju _piyama_ rumah sakit yang ku kenakan, mengambil sebuah batu _emerald_ berbentuk hati, yang berada di sana.

Ku tatap benda itu, sungguh, masih ada.

"Sasuke."

Terdengar suaranya memangil namaku, ku tengokan _onyx_ku menatap setangkai bunga sakura yang entah dari mana ada di bingkai jendela kamarku.

Angin meniup bunga itu pelan, terbang ke angkasa, sesaat aku melihat wajahnya tersenyum kepadaku di angkasa.

"Sayonara." terdengar ucapan itu.

"Um, _arigato_ Sakura." gumamku menatap angkasa terihat dari jendela itu.

_Arigato_ telah menemaniku, _arigato_ membuatku tertawa pertama kali, _arigato _membuatku merasa berarti, _arigato _membuatku sadar, _arigato_ membuatku mencintaimu, ya aku sangat mencintaimu, aneh yah.

Dan yang paling penting, _arigato_ untuk mengajarkanku artinya hidup.

Tak akan ku sia-siakan, kelak saat aku bertemu di dunia lain nanti, aku akan menunjukan hasilnya padamu.

"Sayonara.." gumamku pelan.

**End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Fic aneh lagi, maaf minna, fic saya sangat berantakan, saya tahu masih banyak typo, tapi saya gak tahu typonya di mana ajah #plak.

Oleh sebab itu saya mengharapkan review dari readers sekalian, kritik dan saran saya terima.

Oke, sekian dari saya, terimakasih buat yang udah baca.

Sekali lag please.

Salam hangat

MIURA MIHARU


End file.
